character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Dr. Ivo Robotnik= |-|Dr. Eggman= |-|Robo-Robotnik= Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik, formerly known as Julian Kintobor, was a brilliant yet power-hungry mad scientist within the Overlander community until his twisted experiments landed him in prison. He managed to escape, forced to flee for his life and seek sanctuary among his people's sworn enemies: the Mobians. In exchange for his safety, Robotnik offered his services to Mobian King Maximillian Acorn, providing tactical information and decisive military leadership (with Robotnik being appointed the Royal Army's Warlord upon gaining the King's confidence) to bring an end to the Great War and drive the Overlanders off Mobius altogether, while also secretly planing his rise to power. Shortly afterward, Robotnik made his move and constructed mass robotic armies to lead a successful coup against the Kingdom, overthrowing the monarchy and becoming the tyrannical and despotic dictator of Mobius for the next ten years during a conflict known as the First Robotnik War. Eventually Robotnik's efforts to pacify the Freedom Fighter groups on Mobius led him to become obsessed with defeating the greatest of their number: Sonic the Hedgehog. This obsession led to his death, as he was killed in combat with Sonic during the conclusion of his greatest and most terrible plan Operation: EndGame, when his nephew and lackey Snively re-programmed his Ultimate Annihilator to erase him from existence. He was succeeded by his alternate-future counterpart, Robo-Robotnik v2.0, later known as Dr. Eggman. Dr. Ivo Robotnik (also known as Dr. Eggman) started out as Robo-Robotnik V2.0, an alternate timeline version of Robotnik Prime with whom he shared much of the same history. The point where they differed was that while Robotnik Prime was destroyed by his own Ultimate Annihilator, Eggman subjected himself to Roboticization in a last-ditch effort to defeat the Freedom Fighters of his world. Though he failed, an encounter with Robotnik Prime inspired him to strike back, annihilating the House of Acorn and many other inhabitants of his world. Thus left with no enemies to destroy, he traveled to Mobius Prime to fill the void left by the demise of Robotnik Prime. He swiftly took on a new appearance and became an even more dangerous threat than his predecessor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Robo-Robotnik Origin: Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Overlander Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technopathy, Roboticization (Can transmute living beings into robot slaves subjected to his will via Roboticizers. Can carry Roboticizers in the form of a ray gun. In his robot bodies, he is capable of roboticizing others with a touch under certain circumstances. Can roboticize entire planets with the Death Egg), Energy Projection (With lasers), Forcefield Creation (As shown here), Size Reduction (With a shrink ray that also reduces stats), Weather Manipulation (Changed the atmosphere of Mobius with the Weather Annihilator), Flight (With the Eggs-o-skeleton), Gravity Negation (Can generate stable fields of gravity with his gravity gauntlet), Nuclear Explosion Inducement (Possesses nuclear warheads which he deploy at his whim), Resistance to Toxins and Radiation (Lived in Robotropolis, in which the air is heavily polluted. Literally brushes his teeth with toxic waste) 'Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can easily tear apart SWATbots with little effort) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL+ reactions. Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Easily lifted a wrecking ball off of himself) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '(Survived the explosion of Casino Night Zone. Survived the explosion generated by his Egg Mobile crashing. Survived a "major" explosion in Robotropolis) 'Stamina: High. Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with Machinery Standard Equipment: Various Machinery, the Eggman Empire, the Egg Fleet Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: 'Immensely arrogant. 'Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Without machines Note: TBA Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: